This invention relates to a device for storing and dispensing drug doses, and more particularly a device for the storage and the periodical dispensing of a drug, comprising a drug container, an electronic timer system, associated with the drug container, and comprising a signal emitter emitting acoustic and/or optical signals and being activated, at adjustable time intervals, and starting pulse input means connected with the signal emitter and being adapted for electric activation and for feeding of an electric starting pulse thereinto. The drug body contains means comprising a first foil containing a series of blister pockets arranged in at least one row and adapted for each of the pockets receiving a drug dose body therein, and at least one backing foil closing off the pockets and adapted for being ruptured in a rupturable foil area opposite each of the pockets, upon pressure being exercized in the area of a drug dose body on that side, of the first foil, from which the blister pockets project.
It is frequently required that a patient take certain doses of pharmaceutical drugs periodically in certain intervals. Thus it is often of utmost importance for the life of a patient that he regularly receives an effective dose of insulin. Also, heart medications must be applied at regular intervals. The same is true for contraceptive pills which must be taken in a regular daily cycle if they are to offer effective protection to a female patient.
Certain groups of patients, such as adolescents or old people often lack the necessary conscientiousness or memory which causes them to overlook or forget the points in time when they should take the drug doses.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,204,770 there has been described a container for pills, tablets or the like, which has essentially the shape of a flat circular lidded box the base part of which can be rotated vis-a-vis the lid provided with a dispensing opening. In this container there is built in a timer devised as a microprocessor and equipped with a programmable signalling device which is activated dependent on the rotary movements which must be carried out in order to remove a pill. Such a device can be designed to remind the patient or taker of the pill that is is time to do so.
In the German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,921,520, a control device is described which consists essentially of a stationarily operable alarm clock, for instance a clock radio, which controls, by means of an auxiliary device, the removal of pills from a blister pack.
A "sensing" of the blister pack is carried out electronically by causing light from a light source through the chambers of the foil pack, destined for containing the pills, to a photosensitive element, whereby it is possible to register the number of pills having been removed, and/or to activate an alarm emitter connected with the alarm clock. In practice, this known device can only be operated when stationary, it is complicated and expensive, and will fail when foil packs of opaque material are being used.